Never leave me
by Lanedesire
Summary: All those words were still fresh in your mind, your heart. And the more that time he hated the blonde, he knew it would not last that distance for he, Dean, would fetch ruby was there where the girl is stuck there!


Dean & ruby

Never leave me

It was as if an arrow had passed his chest, pierced his flesh, his bones, internal organs, traversed overall, fully perforated his heart. Still do not understand why Ruby had left. Still do not understand why that discussion had taken place, could not understand her confused thoughts. Now say you need it now said it will not take any more after him. In fact, the blonde was confusing .. And that fight had hurt. This time Ruby had gotten heavy. To say that Dean was a pit of lust and thought only of hunting, was more acceptable than the harsh words of scorn that had won.

Unfaithful." "Unjust." "Coward." "Arrogant." "Proud."

All those words were still fresh in your mind, your heart. And the more that time he hated the blonde, he knew it would not last that distance, for he, Dean, would fetch ruby was there where the girl is stuck there! After all, he loved her.

And he felt that warm feeling invading his chest. He got up from bed, brushed his clothes with record speed in my backpack, grabbed the keys to the Impala, he quickly checked out and left practically flying from the motel. Hit the road, trying to find his girl. The phone was disconnected and did not see any place with Internet to locate the phone. "Sometimes having a GPS is useless." But grieve not needed any longer. Soon ruby spotted standing on the roadside hoping that one car to pass and stop. Dean stepped on the accelerator and when he was near the site that ruby was slammed on his brakes.

Ruby was startled by the noise that the car had done, looking just at that moment for the car and the driver. - GET OUT OF HERE! - Was the first thing she said, starting to walk by the roadside, trying to stay away from Dean.

Dean was not one whit in accordance with that attitude and much less would obey orders of the blonde. Down the car and even realized that the force used to close the door. The crash of the door being hit drew the attention of Ruby.

His eyes were already decided and could see the hands of Dean trying to reach it. And it took a minute and Dean's hands were pulling ruby's arms, sticking their bodies and embracing her tightly, despair.

- le-let me go ... - ruby talked a bit winded by the force exerted by the oldest in that embrace. - Oh, sorry! But Dean did not start ruby, just relaxed a little, not much, embrace. - What do you want? - impassive voice and gruff ruby cut everything that could see ahead, but Dean did not care, simply ignored the harsh words.

-I will not let you go.

The eye of Dean firm faced those distant orbs ahead. They stood facing each other for seconds, but that seemed decades,and the more time passed more the expression on his face and relaxed look of to take more control of your emotions, or perhaps not, because then tears were streaming down the face of the thick girl a little embarrassed lowered his head, leaning on the shoulder of the dean.

- It's all right now.

- the soft voice of Dean seemed to calm her, as well as Dean's arms wrapping her waist and pulling the driving slowly to the car. When Dean felt the front of the Impala bumping his legs he stopped.

Ruby was there, supporting his head on the shoulder of the oldest and embracing him tenderly. The tears had stopped and everything seemed calmer now, both his mind and his chest.

Dean felt that she had relaxed and eased himself to find that Ruby was calm again.

And calmly held affectionately Ruby's face, lifting it so that those eyes could look so beautiful.The blonde let go and as a magnet both have moved closer, their lips inches, the mingling breaths and closed eyes. Ruby hands caressed the faces of Dean, who withdrew without further ado that space between their mouths, uniting them.

A kiss full of apologies, longing and passion!

Only two were engaged in them, that single moment, that reconciliation as practical and quick, but effective too. They separated purely by a lack of air.

- Never leave me.

- Never ...


End file.
